Navidades vampíricas
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: En un álbum de fotos, se encuentran todas las desastrosas navidades de los Cullen. Porque, si alguien piensa que las navidades humanas son difíciles, no se da una idea de lo que sucede en las vampíricas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Summary: En un álbum de fotos, se encuentran todas las desastrosas navidades de los Cullen. Porque, si alguien piensa que las navidades humanas son difíciles, no se da una idea de lo que sucede en las vampíricas.

* * *

.

Estaba sentada en el costoso sillón en la sala de los Cullen, tratando de no estorbar mientras ellos corrían de un lado a otro decorando el lugar.

Porque si, de una forma bastante poco sutil, Alice ofreció que me quedara sentada e inmóvil cuando le dije que no me gustaba mucho el árbol rosa que estaba poniendo junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Un estruendoso sonido proveniente del jardín me hizo brincar en mi lugar.

—Emmett Cullen, ¿Cómo vas a saltar en el tejado? Si llegas a romper el techo, yo te arranco un brazo. Nadie me va a arruinar esta perfecta navidad, ¡te vas a sentar con Bella! —los gritos de Alice fueron audibles hasta en donde me encontraba.

Los pesados pasos de Emmett resonaron en el piso de madera, cuando entro caminando con una mueca en el salón.

— ¿Te pusiste a saltar en el techo? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

Su mueca se borró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—El duende no entiende lo divertido que es —comentó con burla.

Un _"si se divertirme, mastodonte"_ se escucho desde el piso de arriba y Emmett dejó escapar una carcajada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y yo me puse a escuchar el sonido del crepitante fuego que, la verdad, era innecesario, la mansión tenía aire acondicionado.

— ¿Sabes a donde fue Edward?

Emmett me miro y volvió a sonreír con picardía.

— ¿Eddy no te ha dicho a donde iba? Que raro, tal vez tuvo que ir a ver a su novio…

Lo mire fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Él se rio, y luego respondió nuevamente.

—Creo que se fue a comprar algo de comida junto a Esme.

—Espero que no sea mucho, solo voy a comer yo —comente.

Antes de que Emmett acotara algo, un borrón de color celeste ingresó y se paró enfrente de nosotros.

—Bella, tú te vas a comer todo lo que te pongamos en el plato. Estuve viendo programas navideños durante dos días, y en todos lo hacen —dijo Alice, tanto su vestido celeste como su pelo negro, se movían un poco debido a la rapidez con la que había entrado. Asentí, sin atreverme a decir nada. —Bien. Y tú, mamut que tengo por hermano, no vuelvas a tocar nada. Rompiste varias tejas y estuviste a punto de destrozar el Santa Claus que te pedí que colgaras. Alégrate de que tengo que hacer muchas cosas o te haría arrepentir…

Emmett tampoco comento y Alice pareció apaciguarse un poco.

Jasper entró lentamente a la habitación, como si no quisiera interrumpir a su esposa mientras me obligaba a comer hasta morir y desmembraba a su hermano.

—Rosalie llamó y preguntó sobre qué tipo de luces querías para el árbol.

—Dile que tienen que ser de colores pastel —decidió Alice después de pensarlo unos momentos.

¿Ella le quería poner luces pastel al horrible árbol rosa? Se ven y escuchan cada cosas en este mundo…

La pequeña adicta a las compras, se giró nuevamente hacia el sofá donde estábamos y nos hecho una mirada amenazante.

—Quédense aquí. Si quieren pueden tomar un libro del librero de ahí, pero nada mas —murmuró señalando unos estantes a nuestra izquierda y yéndose.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio hasta que oímos la voz de Alice hablando por teléfono.

—A veces, ella da miedo —comente.

—Nah, es solo una hormiguita. No le da miedo a nadie.

A pesar de su despreocupada respuesta, podía ver la precaución en los ojos dorados de Emmett. Él sabía que si rompía algo mas, como mínimo, Alice lo echaría de la casa por lo que durara la navidad.

Ambos acordamos silenciosamente quedarnos quietos, pero nos aburrimos rápidamente.

Emmett comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos de forma extraña, y yo me quede mirándolo un rato, hasta que eso también perdió mi interés.

Solté un suspiro y me levante. El más fuerte de los Cullen me miro sorprendido y yo señale el librero.

Él asintió.

Mientras comencé a caminar, rodeando el árbol y evitando tocar los adornos esparcidos por la sala, escuche a Emmett narrar todo como si estuviésemos en una misión secreta.

—Nuestra valiente espía, Isabella Marie Swan, ha logrado liberarse del encantamiento del Duende Azul y ahora camina hacia la salvación… ¡Oh, no! Nuestra espía casi activa las alarmas al tropezar con el horrible reno de cristal…

—Cállate. Si rompo algo, Edward, Esme y Carlisle, me protegerán. Pero a ti… estoy segura que aun no han superado que hayas quemado el portafolio de Carlisle, así que no creo que tengan problemas con que Alice te de una lección.

Emmett hizo la mímica de cocerse la boca y se quedo así.

Negué mentalmente, y seguí caminando con cuidado.

En cuanto llegue al librero, tome lo primero que vi y volví a mi asiento.

— ¿Qué elegiste? A mi me gustan mas las películas animadas, pero los libros con dibujos también son lindos.

— ¿No tenias cocida la boca?

—Soy malo con la costura, así que se descoció. Ahora déjame ver que elegiste —intentó arrebatarme el libro, pero lo apreté contra mí.

Emmett hizo un puchero. Parecía un cachorrito.

Suspiré y me separé levemente el libro.

—Yo me fijo primero —murmure mostrándole la lengua. Emmett sacaba a flote mi lado infantil.

Mire la tapa roja y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que era bastante mas ancho y alto que un libro. Y fruncí el ceño aun mas cuando lo abrí y, en la primera pagina, en vez de un titulo en palabras negras, estaba escrito en caligrafía dorada "Álbum de las navidades vampíricas de los Cullen".

— ¿Qué es esto?

Emmett miró por encima de mi hombro y sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa pequeña, no, era una sonrisa tan grande como la del _Gato de Cheshire_.

—Oh, Bella, no pudiste haber escogido mejor libro. ¿Quieres que te cuente todas nuestras hermosas y desastrosas navidades?

.

* * *

 _Gato de Cheshire:_ Es uno de los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Se caracterizaba por sonreír muy ampliamente. También es conocido como "El Gato Rison".

* * *

Bien, espero que a alguien le haya gustado este principio. Tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda y mi imaginación coopere. Cada capitulo contara las diferentes navidades que vivieron los Cullen.

Si encuentran errores, les agradecería que me los informaran.

Goodbye.


End file.
